Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, a program, and a display system, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a display method, a program, and a display system for efficiently displaying information on electronic tickets.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, ticket gate operations using a contactless IC card are performed at railroad ticket gates, etc. By holding the IC card over a reader/writer installed on an automatic ticket gate, a ticket gate operation can be performed. IC cards have started to be generally and widely used due to their small size, excellent portability, and a high degree of convenience. However, to check information in an IC card, the IC card has to be held over an external reader/writer, which causes inconvenience.
In view of this, a display device such as electronic paper or an LCD panel is provided to an IC card so as to enable to display information contained in the IC card, whereby the convenience of the card is improved (e.g., Patent Document 1). By using such an IC card, railroad ticket information or the like is written to the IC card and the IC card can be used such that the ticket information is displayed on a display device as an electronic ticket.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-208582